


B for Bowtie (Blowjob)

by hauntedaffair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dorks, Fluff, Glasses kink, Hipsters, Humor, Knock-Knock Jokes, M/M, Romance, bowties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedaffair/pseuds/hauntedaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren bond over their love for bowties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B for Bowtie (Blowjob)

**Author's Note:**

> After disappearing for 8 months or so, I'm finally back! I deeply apologise for not updating Plenty of Titans - I haven't been able to get the flow of writing the fic and I ended up rewriting countless times. Not to mention that school work has been a bitch. I'm so so sorry!! I'll try my best to update soon. 
> 
> Nevertheless, please enjoy this little oneshot :)

Eren dashed out of his apartment, slamming the door behind him. With the chilly wind rushing past his ears, he narrowly avoided a young child, hopping over an open drain and swiftly darted round the bend. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Eren breezed past the throngs of people and skidded to a stop in front of a store. Puffs of cold air escaped his mouth and he hastily tucked the loose ends of his forest green button down into his pants. 

Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, Eren kicked open the door to the store, stumbled over a few boxes on the ground and bolted towards the end of the store. Music blaring from the speakers faded away, beads of perspiration dotting his forehead as he bit his lower lip in anxiety. Screwing his eyes shut, he picked up speed and flew towards the very last shelf, hand outstretched. _Please let it be there, please let it be there, pl-_

His hand came into contact with warm skin. 

Eyes flying open in shock, Eren stared down at the hand lying under his, which was wrapped around the item. Eren’s head whipped to his right but – there was nothing there. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat and Eren looked down, puzzled. An attractive man of short stature - neat, jet-black hair, intense (and furious) grey eyes, a pale blue button down and oh my Pacific Rim job _was that the Limited Edition Valentine’s Day bowtie by LegionTies?!_

Eren gasped loudly and quickly retracted his hand from the man’s as if he’d been burnt. His turquoise eyes shifted from side to side, nervously counting the number of hearts on the bowtie. No, it couldn’t be - _one, two, three, four, five, six - Jesus…_. Pointing a shaking finger at the limited edition bowtie, he stammered in bewilderment. “H-How, what, how did you get that?”

“Through ways in which you’re unfortunately incapable of doing so. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to pay for this.” The man waved the item in front of Eren’s face, smirking in glee. 

“No!” Eren shouted abruptly and grabbed the man’s arm, effectively stopping him from moving. He couldn’t believe his luck. Or lack of. He had even worn the four-leaf clover bowtie made by his favorite bowtie company, LegionTies, but to no avail. Eren stared down at the item cradled in the man’s hand, marveling at its intricate design. The Valentine’s Day bowtie consisted of elaborate and beautiful red printed hearts, littering the soft pink background. 

The man raised an eyebrow, glancing at Eren’s hand wrapped around his arm as if it was an offensive piece of trash and scowled, “Let. Go.” 

“B-But that was the last Valentine’s Day bowtie by LegionTies!” Eren exclaimed, eyes brimming with tears. 

“I know.” The man continued studying Eren with a bored look on his face. 

“That’s the only bowtie I don’t have from this month’s collection – aside from the ones that ran out of stock. I ran all the way here for this!” Eren justified, pulling on the sleeve of the man’s button down to stop him from moving. 

“And what do you want me to do about it?”

“A-At least let me touch it…”

Said man’s right eye twitched in disgust and he rolled his eyes. “Not a chance, ocean eyes. Besides, I got here first. Now get your filthy hand off my shirt.” 

Eren flinched and released his hold on the man’s sleeve, stepping back in fear. The man didn’t even react – his eyes merely bored into Eren’s. Shoulders slumping in defeat, Eren glanced back at the empty shelf and sighed, tears threatening to fall. He had lost his chance of obtaining a full season’s collection of LegionTies’ bowties to a vertically challenged man. What a fucking brilliant way to end the week. 

“I-I’m sorry, that was way out of line. I’ll just get going now.” Eren dejectedly whispered in a timid voice, dragging his feet as he turned to leave. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and before he knew it, he was violently spun around and ended up face to face with the shorter man. 

The man merely huffed in annoyance, and hesitated, as if he was regretting what he was going to say. “Kid, tell you what, come by my place tomorrow and you’ll get this Valentine’s Day edition bowtie for _free_.” He told Eren. Eren scanned the man’s face for hints of teasing, but found none. Oh boy.

“Really? Tomorrow? On Valentine’s Day?” Eren’s eyes widened (behind his hipster glasses) in delight, face lighting up instantaneously and tears immediately disappearing. The man blinked at the rapid change of expression and gave a curt nod. 

“Fuck yeah!” Eren punched the air and slapped the man on the back – who didn't react but his eyes did narrow in irritation. “Thank you sir, I really don't know what to say.” 

“Then don’t.” The man snapped and Eren shut his mouth, teeth clacking together. “Here’s my number and address,” Eren took the piece of paper silently. “And I expect you to be there by 7pm. Sharp.” The man finally made a move to pay for the bowtie, turning on his heel. 

“Sir! Wait, uh, what’s your name?” Eren blurted, still staring at the piece of paper as if it was a fucking golden ticket (technically it kind of was). 

“Levi,” The man answered without turning around, making his way towards the cashier. 

“Nice to meet you, Levi! I’m Eren!” The brunette shouted at the man’s retreating figure.

Eren watched the shorter man leave the shop, his face flushed with delight. Amidst his little victory dance, Eren felt his glasses leaving his face before they landed on the ground with a light thud. Embarrassed, he scrambled on all fours and hastily picked them up. Coughing softly, he bowed his head and shuffled out of the shop.

Someone snorted. 

\---

Eren rushed out of his apartment at fifteen minutes to seven and he can’t help but feel an odd sense of déjà vu. Shrugging on his khaki trench coat, he adjusted his Doctor Who bowtie and hopped onto his bike, because clearly – hipsters do not drive cars. 

Not that he was admitting to being a hipster. 

Nevertheless, Eren pedaled his way to Levi’s apartment. His fingers couldn't stop trembling – both from excitement and the cold air. Miraculously, he made it to his destination in about seven minutes. He parked his bike in front of a cream-colored building and tripled check the piece of paper to make sure he was at the right location. Pushing up his glasses and licking his lips, Eren rode the elevator up to the sixth floor and located apartment number 341. Nervously looking around, he gave a shy knock on the door. After a minute of waiting, Eren started getting impatient. 

“Knock knock?” Eren cupped is hands around his mouth and called.

An audible “who the fuck is it” came from the other side.

“Doctor!”

“Doctor Wh – goddamnit you piece of shit!” Eren snickered to himself and raised his fist to prepare to knock on the door again –

Only to have it swing open in front of his face. Eren reeled back in shock and tripped over his feet, landing heavily on the carpeted hallway with a yelp. 

Levi leaned against the doorframe and snorted in amusement, not moving a muscle to help Eren up. 

“Did you hurt yourself while falling for me, kid?” A glint of mischief shone in Levi’s eyes. 

“Yeah, I think so. Do you have a band aid?” Eren chuckled and looked up at Levi sheepishly.

“I’ll give you one only if you come inside.” Levi teased and held the door open for a stuttering Eren to enter. Honestly, Eren expected Levi’s house to be in the shape of a triangle (see: _ultimate hipster_ ) but it was just a regular three-room apartment. Grey wallpaper, leather couch, black shelves – anyone would automatically think that Levi was just a sad fuck who sets fire to presents every Christmas. But the number of bowties that hung from a single wall begged to differ. The whole collection of LegionTie’s bowties hung from small hooks, neatly spaced out and arranged by color. 

Eren stood in front of the wall in awe, jaw dropping in the process as he scanned through the entire collection. 

“Whoa! Don’t you need a fucking crane to reach the top, Levi?” Eren piped up, tilting his head and arching his back in exaggeration.

“I’ll strangle you with my whole collection if I could, shitty brat.” Levi whacked Eren on the head, causing his glasses to become slightly askew. Eren groaned in pain, jutting out his lower lip and _fucking mother of Ra he’s adorable as hell_. Levi shook his head and looked at Eren straight in the eye. Eren shifted under his piercing gaze and gave a small “yes?” when Levi didn’t look away. 

“Aren’t you here for something, kid?” Levi questioned, taking a step closer to where Eren was standing. 

“Yes…?” Eren frowned and took a small step backwards, putting some distance between him and Levi. 

“And how do you plan to retrieve it?” Levi took an even bigger step forward, closing the gap between them. He could smell Eren’s spicy cologne now, the scent filling up and clouding his head. 

“Um…I’ll ask you for it?” Eren tried, taking yet another step and unfortunately, backed into a wall. Levi was too close, _too_ close, and Eren was beginning to drown in those beautiful stormy orbs. Eren instinctively raised his arms and placed his palms against the wall for support. 

Levi chuckled softly, taking his time to move towards Eren. He raised his hand and curled his fingers in Eren’s soft, chestnut hair - the latter gulping and trying to avert his eyes. Levi forced Eren to look down at him, and all the blood rushed up to Eren’s cheeks (and maybe to the lower half of his body too). The tension rose alarmingly, and Levi couldn’t hold back anymore – not with Eren looking so fucking innocent and endearing. 

“Wrong. You have to get it from _me_.” Levi tugged roughly on Eren’s hair and pulled him down to where the Valentine’s Day edition bowtie was immaculately tied around his neck. Eren flushed even deeper and nodded in agreement. Removing his trembling hands from their original position against the wall, Eren reached towards the knot of bowtie and just as his finger brushed against the fabric, Levi’s hands shot forward at lightning speed and tugged on Eren’s forearm, causing Eren to fall forward and smash his lips against Levi’s. 

Eren quickly wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and opened his mouth immediately, inviting Levi’s tongue into the warm cavern. Levi wasted no time, curling his hands around Eren’s waist as he returned the kiss, deepening it as he pressed closer to Eren’s body. Eren moaned low in his throat as Levi nipped on his lower lip, releasing it before sucking on Eren’s tongue. As Eren tried to tilt his head, his glasses knocked against Levi’s and both of them broke off abruptly, sighing at the loss of contact. 

Both their lips were swollen and shining with saliva, similar blushes dusting their face. Panting, Levi removed his glasses and threw them behind his back. “Fucking cockblock.” Levi growled and rushed forward to kiss Eren again, who moved his lips in time with Levi’s. Eren grabbed Levi’s hair and ran his fingers through the ebony locks. Both of them slowed down and indulged in the kiss instead, with Levi constantly pecking Eren’s lips sweetly. Eren giggled when Levi moved down to his neck, sniffing him before biting lightly on the skin. Eren cried out and shivered, fingers clenching around Levi’s hair. 

“H-Hey,” Eren breathed out as Levi continued nipping on his neck. “Your glasses didn’t do anything to you. In fact, glasses are cool.”

Levi abruptly stopped biting and grabbed Eren’s hand instead. He guided the hand down to the front of his pants, and he threw his head back and groaned when Eren cupped the growing bulge. Feeling brave, Eren moved his hand in slow circles, massaging the spot. Levi felt his knees go weak and he rutted against Eren’s hand. 

“That,” Levi panted. “That is what you get when I think about you getting fucked by me while wearing your glasses. You on your back while I pound you into the mattress – my thick, fat cock filling your little ass of a virgin. Can you imagine it, Eren? Do you feel my dick as you engulf it with those smooth, plump cheeks of yours?”

Eren hurriedly pulled down his pants and boxers and started palming himself while breathing heavily. Why was Levi’s dirty talk turning him on so badly?! He shuddered when his cock twitched from the thought of Levi ramming his dick into his tight ass, hitting his prostate and making him come undone. 

This didn’t go unnoticed by Levi, who smacked Eren’s hand away – away from his hold on Levi’s cock. Sighing at the lost of contact, Levi wrapped a warm hand around Eren’s cock and started pumping, in sync with Eren himself. Eren made a sound, low in his throat, and he thrust against both hands in frustration. Suddenly, Levi tugged Eren down on his knees by pulling on his cock, causing Eren to cry out loud as a spike of arousal shot through his spine. 

“You fucking cockslut.” Levi growled, holding his cock and letting it trail across Eren’s full, plump lips. Eren opened his mouth for more; his half-lidded eyes a forest green, pupils blown with lust. Levi smirked as Eren’s lips shone with precum, and in a flash pink lips were wrapped around his cock. His head hitting the wall with a cry of pleasure, Levi felt Eren licking the head of his dick, before taking it all the way to the back of his throat. Eren continued touching himself with one hand, while the other reached up to play with Levi’s balls. And Levi was in pure ecstasy as he felt his sex hit the back of Eren’s throat, his body reacting to Eren’s touch. Eren breathed in through his nose and bobbed his head, _in and out, in and out_. 

Levi was already lost in the haze of arousal, erratically thrusting his cock into Eren’s mouth. The heat and enveloped him, and a string of deep moans left his throat. 

“Fuck, Eren, you’re so good at this.” Levi pulled on Eren’s hair in praise, which spurred Eren on to suck faster, harder. Tears welled up at the corner of his eyes, but Eren was too caught up in the pure pleasure of the situation to give a flying fuck. Eren sucked in his cheeks and Levi felt his sensitive dick slide against the walls of Eren’s mouth. Both of them groaned and sped up the pace, with Levi fucking Eren’s mouth and Eren taking Levi’s cock all the way. 

Hitting the back of Eren’s throat, Levi rolled his hips as he felt the familiar heat pooling at the bottom. He could feel it building inside him, at the verge of spilling out. Pulling out of Eren’s mouth with a wet ‘pop’, Levi began pumping his cock and flicking his wrist at the right angle. Eren let out a high-pitched whine and licked his lips, a sign of him begging for more. 

“Levi, come on my face. All over my glasses, fuck.” Eren implored, a throaty moan escaping his lips as he went back to touching himself, fingers brushing over the head of his cock and down to the base. Levi was moving even faster, his pants getting heavier and more irregular. 

“Eren, I’m coming, I’m fucking - _fuck_!” The power of the orgasm sent him reeling, eyes rolling back to the back of his heads as strings of cum decorated Eren’s face and glasses. Eren, the stupid fuck, even stuck out his tongue to try and catch some of Levi’s cum. 

Not long after, Eren too felt a burst of cum, spilling over his hands as white flashed at the back of his eyes, high whines filling the house. The room was thick with the smell of sweat and arousal, both men panting and recovering from the high. 

Levi was the first to move, squatting down to where Eren was kneeling on the ground and brushing away the brunette’s damp bangs. Eren laughed and his face lit up in a glow, leaning into Levi’s touch. A small smile tugged at Levi’s lips and he pulled Eren to his feet. 

“You still have cum on your glasses, idiot.” Levi pointed out as he took Eren’s hand. 

Realization crossed Eren’s face and he immediately removed the black frame from his face. “Oh, right. I almost forgot.” He giggled and licked Levi’s cum off the accessory. 

“Oh my God, gross.” Levi scrunched up his nose in disgust, guiding Eren towards the bathroom. Eren mischievously stuck out his tongue and licked Levi’s cheek. 

Levi froze in his tracks. 

“Sweet.” Eren winked, before sprinting into the bathroom. 

“THAT WAS DISGUSTING AS FUCK YOU ASSHAT, I’M GOING TO DEEP-FRY YOUR BALLS!” Levi stomped towards Eren, face contorted in anger.

“You weren’t the one with a dick down their throat, fucker!” Eren retorted and pecked Levi on the lips. Levi gave a hum of approval, and both of them laughed at the sheer absurdity of the argument. 

Needless to say, Eren spent the night at Levi’s place. As he did for the next night, and the night after that. 

\---

Eren rested his head on Levi’s chest as they sat on the couch in Levi’s apartment, watching a Harry Potter marathon. As Hermione and Ron started ferociously making out in the Chamber of Secrets, Eren looked up at Levi, and Levi raised his eyebrow in question.

“Say, Levi, you still haven’t given me the Valentine’s Day bowtie like you promised back then.” 

Levi frowned in confusion. 

“Well, I don't remember you taking it from me. You were supposed to get it off my neck, remember?”

Eren gave a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat’s, a twinkle of devilment in his Caribbean eyes. 

Levi gulped. “Oh.” 

Oh indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^
> 
> Tumblr: senpai-chan-san.tumblr.com


End file.
